1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of constructing concrete building slabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem from which on-ground concrete slabs presently suffer is that they are subject to soil movement, particularly a phenomenon known as soil heave. Soil heave is due at least in part to expansion of soil particles when they become wet which results in the surface of the soil rising and applying uplifting forces to the slab resting thereon. The uplifting forces can be high enough to lift the concrete slab in places which can cause cracking of the slab and the walls which rest on the slab. Soils which have a high clay content are highly reactive to moisture levels and can cause significant damage to a building as they expand.